Nagging ideas
by Howan
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes, écrites généralement quand je frustre seule chez moi ! UP Chapitre 12 !
1. Target locked

Titre : Target locked  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Toru/Saki  
Rating : PG-13  
Note : je fruuuustre, Sheyenne est pas connectée, Zif bidouille ses sites ... je frustre !

* * *

**Target locked**

Saki aimait la nature. Vraiment, les arbres, les petits oiseaux, les fleurs, les buissons -surtout les buissons- étaient sa passion depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il adorait ça. Et puis de manière totalement désintéressée bien sûr, et absolument pas parce qu'il tenait actuellement une planque derrière un superbe taillis très fourni en feuilles et presque pas allergène.

Par une magnifique journée où le soleil brillait et les nuages semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous au bowling du coin, Saki avait pointé le bout de son nez dehors et avait respiré l'odeur si caractéristique du beau mec en ballade. Et lui qui aimait tant faire la cueillette de cette espèce malheureusement pas encore protégée ...  
Ni une ni deux, il avait bondi les deux pieds dans son futal, remonté le tout à l'aide d'une ceinture cloutée plus esthétique que réellement pratique, enfilé un tee-shirt aux inscriptions hésitant entre le satanisme primaire et l'anarchisme édulcoré, et finalement noué ses new-rock sur ses jolis petits pieds fins. En même pas cinq minutes, il avait gagné six centimètres et une allure de star rock and roll du plus bel effet.  
Un demi pot de gel et quelques traits de khôl plus tard, il se retrouvait à dandiner son adorable postérieur dans le parc de la ville, l'oeil à l'affût et prêt à dégainer un de ses si fameux sourires à quiconque en vaudrait la peine.  
Et il l'avait vu, lui, auréolé par la fumée de sa clope, se dressant fièrement avachi dans son banc, les jambes écartées en signe de domination, le visage horriblement parfait quoiqu'un peu endormi.

Comme nous le disions un peu plus tôt, Saki aimait beaucoup la nature, la nature était son amie, surtout quand elle lui permettait de reluquer en toute discrétion la créature de rêve sus-citée, le temps d'établir une stratégie d'approche.  
Un peu de cendre tomba sur le col de sa cible, et le brun se mordit la lèvre, presque gêné par tant d'érotisme involontaire. Il lui fallait cette merveille de la nature coûte que coûte !  
Se redressant sur ses semelles compensées, il s'épousseta vaguement et sortit avec dignité de sa cachette en ignorant royalement les regards curieux des quidams autour de lui, et la moue amusée de sa petite bombe que tout ce remue ménage avait sorti de son semi coma.

Et voilà, il était grillé, comment se sortir de cette situation avec panache ?

Le mieux était peut-être d'abandonner -à regrets certes- ce bel éphèbe pour aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe n'était pas plus verte. Et il y avait beaucoup d'herbe dans un parc.  
La tête haute, la démarche chaloupée et le regard fixé loin devant, il passa devant le banc et s'éloigna à petits pas de l'endroit qui avait failli voir naître une exquise -bien qu'improbable- idylle d'une nuit. 

"- Hey ! Tu prends combien ?"

Le temps que la voix arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, et soit analysée puis retransmise, Saki avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se figer et de cligner plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se retourner théâtralement pour revenir sur ses pas.  
Il se pencha au-dessus du roux toujours vautré dans son banc et lui dédia une oeillade un peu ahurie, bien que teintée d'agressivité. 

"- Tu peux me la refaire là ?"

L'autre lui sourit, un sourire à se pâmer sur place.

"- Ouais ... je te demande combien tu prends pour te faire retourner dans les buissons."

"- Oh ...", son ton se fît légèrement plus ironique, " ... et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'adonne à ce genre d'activité ?"

"- Rien du tout, j'ai pas dit ça ... je voulais juste savoir pour combien tu le ferais ..."

Saki considéra le garçon de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, s'attardant sur le milieu puis sur sa voix délicieusement grave et narquoise. Il soupira intérieurement. Son corps avait peut-être été forgé par Dieu, mais son esprit, lui, était le diable incarné.

"- ... Parce que je suis plutôt intéressé ..."

En même temps, le diable aussi avait ses bons côtés.  
Ses réflexes revenant aussi vite que son intérêt pour l'apollon, le brun laissa un sourire charmeur s'étirer sur ses lèvres et papillonna imperceptiblement des cils avant de pénétrer dans la zone enfumée autour de sa cible. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier, et de l'autre sur la cuisse agréablement musclée à sa portée, et ne laissa qu'un espace de quelques centimètres à peine entre leurs deux visages. 

"- Eh bien, il suffisait de le dire.", déclara-t-il d'une voix basse, un peu échauffée.

"- ... Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Saki se redressa brutalement et croisa les bras sur son torse, tentant de réfréner la moue boudeuse qui menaçait d'envahir sa belle gueule impassible. Il détestait qu'on se foute de lui, et le roux venait justement de se foutre de lui, c'était inacceptable.

"- Ça t'amuse de donner de faux espoirs aux jolis garçons ?", grogna-t-il, un peu boudeur.

Un léger rire lui parvint aux oreilles et il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main pour lui caresser doucement.

"- Mais j'étais très sérieux dans ma proposition ... c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je suis pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme, tu risquerais de pas prendre ton pied."

Quelle délicate et charmante attention. Le brun esquissa un petit sourire en coin tandis que le ketchup ingurgité le midi lui revenait traîtreusement et sans préavis dans les joues, lui arrachant un faible couinement de protestation.

"- Dans ce cas on reporte ... ?", il le fixa avec insistance, semblant attendre autre chose.

"- Toru.", répondit simplement le roux.

Saki dégagea sa main et se recula d'un pas, toute arrogance et assurance retrouvées.

"- Et bien à demain ... Toru !"

Il effectua un demi-tour relativement contrôlé du haut de ses plates-formes, et prit une direction au hasard parmi toutes celles qui s'offraient à lui, histoire de dire qu'il avait un endroit où aller. Juste avant de bifurquer, il se retourna vers le banc, la main en visière pour distinguer quelque chose malgré les rayons du soleil, et glissa doucement son pouce sous ses doigts pour former un cercle autour du visage d'ange -tout est relatif- du roux.

Target locked.

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Nana

Titre : Nana  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Toru/Saki  
Rating : PG-13  
Note : je frustre bis ...

* * *

**Nana**

La porte de la chambre claqua et Toru soupira longuement, vautré sur le canapé. Et voilà, Saki avait encore ses règles. Une vraie nana.  
C'était une histoire toute bête pourtant, il était rentré comme d'habitude de son entraînement, le brun lui avait sauté dessus comme une chatte en chaleur -ce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être- et avait commencé à le chauffer outrageusement. 

Comment résister ?

La résistance ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, ni la volonté d'ailleurs, du moins pas pour ce genre de chose. Il avait donc laissé Saki le pousser sur le canapé et ouvrir son froc tout en l'embrassant avidement et sans aucune douceur; ce type était vraiment une machine à sexe.  
Très doué, vraiment très doué, trop peut-être pour sa simple condition de mortel et plus précisément d'adolescent aux hormones à fleur de peau.  
Oui, il avait pris son pied, oui, il avait préservé le beau visage de son amant -quand même- et oui, le dit amant lui faisait la gueule.  
Bon d'accord il aurait pu se retenir histoire d'en faire profiter le brun et de le récompenser de son travail manuel, mais la pression était trop forte ... Saki avait une de ces bouches. Il laissa échapper un autre long et monotone soupir. A ce rythme, il allait passer la nuit dans le salon, Saki étant tout à fait capable de lui interdire l'accès à la piaule pendant plusieurs jours, quitte à jeûner pendant ce temps.  
Sa main tâtonna un moment dans les coussins et il se saisit de la télécommande pour mater un peu le programme télé, des fois qu'il serait intéressant.  
Il en était à piquer du nez devant un vieux polar lorsque la porte de la chambre se rouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un petit brun complètement échevelé qui se jeta sur lui sans douceur. 

"- Pas de panique Toru, j'ai la solution à tout nos problèmes !"

"- Hein ... de quoi ... "

Le roux entoura machinalement le corps de ses bras tout en tentant de persuader ses neurones d'arrêter de roupiller. Saki était vraiment un cas à part avec ses changements d'humeur aussi violents que soudains. Mais c'était justement ça qui le rendait si intéressant -en plus de sa plastique de rêve et de sa libido trop exacerbée pour être humaine.

"- Tu peux plus bander parce que t'as eu la connerie de te faire plaisir trop vite ... bon, t'as des circonstances atténuantes, je suis vraiment trop doué ... enfin ... moi, je suis encore en service !"

Toru couina intérieurement; il avait peur de comprendre où le brun voulait en venir.

"- Et donc ...", murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

"- Et donc on change ...", hurla presque le chanteur, " ... et pas grave si tu prends pas ton pied, ça t'apprendra."

Ce type était vraiment d'une sympathie innée.  
Grognant et boudant, le roux relâcha son psychopathe d'amant et fit mine de se réintéresser au film sur l'écran. 

Non mais il était malade, changer ? Plutôt crever ! Jamais il ne se ferait en ... en ... en ... bref, pas en-dessous !  
De toute façon Saki n'était pas fait pour être dominant, aucune chance que ça marche.

"- Toruuuuuuuu ..."

"- J'ai pas très envie."

"- Tooooooooru ...", continua le brun en changeant la mélodie de sa menace.

"- L'entraînement était super fatiguant ... et j'ai la migraine ... et en plus on a plus de capotes", il se tût en constatant que Saki lui agitait un petit paquet carré sous le nez, " ... bon ... mais je suis pas en état quand même !"

Il attrapa tout les coussins et les cala entre lui et le succube qui s'approchait tout de même très dangereusement de sa petite personne.

"- Toru ...", lui souffla le brun à l'oreille, " ... assume un peu tes actes ... j'ai vraiment envie de baiser ... et si c'est pas avec toi ..."

"- C'est avec personne !"

"- C'est avec un autre.", le corrigea-t-il.

Toru considéra la chose. Laisser le brun aller se faire troncher ailleurs, ou lui accorder un droit de passage sur son postérieur ? Il y avait une troisième solution, mais jamais Saki ne lui pardonnerait de l'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bains. Il se renfrogna.

"- Va pour un autre ..."

La sécurité -et la virginité- de son cul avant tout !

Quelques minutes passèrent et le brun ne se jetait toujours pas sur son carnet d'adresse pour le feuilleter ostensiblement, histoire de l'emmerder.

"- Toru ..."

Quoi, où était le problème encore ? Il venait de faire un effort suprême pour mettre sa jalousie de côté, et l'autre trouvait tout de même le moyen de lui péter un caca nerveux. Il était pas possible.

"- Quoi ..."

"- Espèce de rustre ! Tu n'hésiterais même pas à me vendre si t'avais besoin de fric ... je te déteste, j'veux plus te voir ... dégage !"

Pour illustrer ses dires, il se releva et se drapa dans sa dignité outragée avant de balancer sa main en travers du visage du roux et de s'éloigner à grands pas, le cul serré.

La porte de la chambre claqua et Toru soupira longuement, vautré sur le canapé. Et voilà, Saki avait encore ses règles. Une vraie nana.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Si t'es sage

Titre : Si t'es sage  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Gaku/Jiro  
Rating : PG-13  
Note : Dans le fanbook il est indiqué que Saki a un petit frère. Avec Eleawin, nous lui avons donné un nom, (Jiro) un âge (14 ans) un physique (mini clone de son frangin) et un caractère (petit merdeux tentant désespérément de ressembler à Saki, allant même jusqu'à lui piquer ses copains) ... voilà le résultat.

* * *

**Si t'es sage**

Gaku, étendu sur son pieu, une revue quelconque sur le ventre, soupira pour la énième fois de la journée lorsque Jiro brailla son mécontentement en direct de la cuisine. Il roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son coude pour regarder le gamin venir vers lui avec une moue dépitée.

« - heeeey, Gaku … t'as même pas de coca ! »

Le basketteur passa sur le fait que l'autre avait encore fouillé dans son frigo sans autorisation, et lui dédia son petit sourire ironique qu'il détestait tant.

« - Pauvre petit, tu vas me chier un cake à ce rythme là … pas de chaîne hi-fi, pas de clope, pas de coca … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

« - On peut pas sortir ? »

« - Sors si ça te chante … »

« - Mais non, ensemble … aller faire un tour tout les deux, Jiro sauta sur le lit et se rapprocha dangereusement de son aîné, … s'il te plait … »

Gaku haussa un sourcil méprisant et dégagea le nain de son pieu d'un revers de main. Il le fixa longuement tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - J'ai la flemme et j'ai envie de rester peinard chez moi … »

« - Comme les vieux ! »

« - La provoc' ne marche pas avec moi … tu le sais. »

Asakura bouda l'espace de dix secondes puis se jeta à nouveau sur la couette et enjamba le corps du brun pour se retrouver à cheval sur son bas-ventre.

« - Alors on baise ! »

« - Ben voyons … »

Pas vraiment refroidi par ce refus, Jiro passa doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant ses muscles et remontant vers son cou. Les bras entièrement sous le vêtement, et lui-même collé contre le torse de Gaku, il réitéra sa demande, un peu plus sûr de lui.

« - Alors … on baise ? »

« - Laisse tomber, tu sais très bien que t'as aucune chance. »

« - Tu préfères Saki ? »

« - Pas spécialement … »

« - Alors on peut baiser ! », fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« - Tu fais vraiment une obsession. »

Le plus jeune des deux se redressa et croisa les bras.

« - Mais Saki lui il le fait tout les jours, toujours avec des mecs différents ! »

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que ton frère n'était pas un exemple à suivre. »

« - Oui, et t'as vu, j'essaye plus de lui piquer ses proies … »

« - Mais tu me colles par contre. », soupira Gaku, amusé malgré lui par la conversation.

Jiro pencha la tête en avant et se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de répliquer vertement au brun sous lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus jeune qu'il fallait forcément le prendre pour un con. Il allait bien voir …

Sans prévenir, il attrapa les mains de Gaku, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, forçant l'entrée de sa langue. L'autre ne bougea pas, mais ne lui laissa pas non plus l'accès à son intimité, gardant obstinément les lèvres serrées. Jiro se recula un peu, le visage à quelques centimètres de son aîné.

« - Pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

« - T'es trop jeune … »

« - Juste pour ça ? »

« - Oui. »

« - C'est pas que tu m'aimes pas ? »

« - Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais … pas encore … »

Les yeux du petit brun se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait adorablement.

« - Alors on pourra baiser … un jour … ? »

Gaku passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre lui pour lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre quelques instants plus tôt. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et leurs langues se mêlèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé des deux rompe le baiser.

« - … Un jour … si t'es sage … »

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Ouvert 24 heures sur 24

Titre : Ouvert 24 heures sur 24  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll et Prince of Tennis  
Couple : Toru/Saki, allusion très implicite à du Yuushi/Hajime  
Court résumé : La vie est dure en internat, surtout lorsque l'ont est perpetuellement confondu avec un supermarché en libre-service.

* * *

Notes: Fic publiée dans deux sections (je sais, c'est mal) ayant à la base participé au concours de drabbles "quatres temps" (troisième place). Cross-over pseudo UA-isé, promis, je le referai plus ...

* * *

**Ouvert 24 heures sur 24**

Allongé de tout son long sur son vénérable pieu, le téléphone en main et son copain au bout du fil, Saki passait une merveilleuse soirée à l'internat de son bahut. Un fois n'était pas coutume, ses voisins de chambre paraissaient relativement calmes et donc peu enclin à venir l'emmerder.

Il s'étira, enfoncé dans son oreiller, et reprit la parole:

« - Toru ... », il tripota machinalement sa couette, « tu reviens quand ? ... Tu me manques ... »

Quelle idée il avait eu aussi de se maquer avec un type, certes magnifique et adorable, mais absent la moitié de l'année à cause de ses putains de stages ?

Sur ce coup, il avait trop mal joué. Mais tant pis, il l'aimait quand même.

« - C'est trop long ... », grogna-t-il en s'inspectant distraitement les doigts de pied, « ... je vais finir par aller voir ailleurs ... »

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque Harada s'insurgea dans le combiné, piqué au vif, et Saki ne pu s'empêcher de se foutre largement de sa gueule. Il adorait le provoquer ainsi, des fois que ça le ferait revenir plus vite.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils pour consulter son réveil.

« - Bon, je te laisse, j'ai de la visite ... ouais tu peux être jaloux ma puce ... bisou ! »

Il raccrocha puis hésita un instant à enfiler un tee-shirt en plus de son caleçon avant d'abandonner -faute de trouver le dit tee-shirt- et d'aller ouvrir au mystérieux emmerdeur qui s'avéra être un petit brun, plutôt soigné et aussi peu vêtu que lui.  
Asakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en reconnaissant Mizuki, l'embaumeur de parfum du dortoir, le redécorateur d'intérieur auto-proclamé et diffuseur de potins professionnel. 

« - Salut Ha-chan ! »

« - Bonsoir mon cœur, dis, tu pourrais me prêter ton porte-jarretelles pour la soirée ? »

« - ... Mon quoi ? », s'étouffa le guitariste.

« - Fais pas ta pute, je sais que t'en a un ... je t'ai déjà vu te trimballer avec dans les couloirs ! »

« - ... Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ? », siffla le musicien en tentant de se convaincre qu'il était parfaitement en droit de s'offusquer.

« - J'oserai jamais ... bon accouche, j'ai un strip-tease sur le feu ! »

« - Dans tes rêves ... façon, tu rentreras pas dedans avec tes grosses cuisses ... »

Hajime esquissa un rictus narquois et papillonna des cils.

« - On parie ? »

Saki capitula avant même d'engager la suite des hostilités, Mizuki Hajime était malheureusement aussi mince que lui et rentrerai au poil dans son joujou de dentelle noire. Il grogna donc pour la forme et sortit la pièce de lingerie de son placard pour lui tendre, la mine résignée.

« - l'abîme pas ... »

« - promis. »

La porte claqua et il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec sa couette sur laquelle il se jeta fort élégamment, les yeux fermé et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sa couette, sa merveilleuse couette compagne de ses nuit, à la fois douce et possessive, mère et amante ...  
Il miaula doucement, le nez dans la housse qui sentait encore un peu le dernier passage de Toru. Les bras autour de son oreiller, il se rejoua mentalement leurs derniers ébats et se retrouva vite avec une mignonne petite trique, coincé en position compromettante entre son mur et son traversin.

Une seconde fois, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il se renfrogna, bien décidé à ne pas aller ouvrir. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour venir le faire chier ou quoi.Quelques secondes passèrent et le visiteur réitéra son coup. C'est qu'il insistait en plus le bougre.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Saki ... je peux entrer ? »

Il marmona une réponse oscillant entre le vaguement positif et le franchement négatif que l'intrus interpréta à sa guise en envahissant son espace vital dans l'instant qui suivit.

« - Yuushi ... que puis-je faire pour ton service ... »

Il se retourna et constata que le grand brun était à moitié défroqué -ou plutôt rhabillé en vitesse avec un bout de peignoir- les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et la peau luisante. Une pointe d'envie lui attaqua l'entrejambe mais la mesquinerie fut plus forte que tout, et il écouta son voisin lui raconter ses malheurs, d'un air plus qu'ennuyé.

« - Ben ... disons que ... tu vas rire, j'ai un peu mal géré mon coup et ... t'as pas une capote sur toi que t'utiliserai pas ... ou deux ... »

Il n'y avait pas marqué supermarché sur sa gueule non plus, encore moins sex shop.

« - Tu pouvais pas prendre tes précautions ? »

« - Dans le feu de l'action ... tu sais ... »

Asakura désigna son sac qui traînait par terre du doigt et se plaqua le visage contre ses draps pour s'étouffer et ainsi échapper à la dure vie de l'internat.  
Pendant ce temps, Oshitari se servit généreusement en matériel de première urgence puis se releva et attrapa la touffe de Saki pour le faire respirer un peu avant de retourner vers la porte en jetant un regard suspect à la couette. 

« - Saki ... ta ... non rien ... »

Après tout, chacun ses goûts.

Une fois seul, le brun se détendit enfin, et plongea doucement dans les bras de Morphée -à défaut de ceux de son copain.  
Un hurlement accompagné de coups sur sa porte le sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et il hésita entre se suicider en sautant par la fenêtre, ou suicider tout le dortoir de la même manière avant de se livrer à la police. 

« - Saki, Saki ... ouvre ! »

Kirihara, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il articula du mieux qu'il put pour lui signifier que de toute façon, ce n'était pas fermé, et attendit que le garçon arrête de marteler sur la porte et entre pour se rendormir.

« - Saki ... j'ai besoin de ton aide, y a eu une guerre diplomatique chez moi et j'ai du effectuer une retraite stratégique avant de me faire torturer par l'ennemi ... mais j'ai oublié la moitié de mes affaires au passage ... t'as pas un slibard à me prêter ? »

Le musicien ouvrit un oeil et dédia un regard de tueur au brun échevelé.

« - Demande aux autres. »

« - Tu déconnes », il roula des yeux, « ... pour Mizuki, je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas mais y a des limites, je veux pas un caleçon mauve à fleurs ... et Oshitari ça sera trop grand ... Saki, faut te résigner, on fait la même taille et t'es le seul à peu près normal ici ... »

Ouais, se résigner, il ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Il bulla encore un moment dans son oreiller et fini par se rouler en boule pour se traîner jusqu'à son placard, emmitouflé dans un reste de couette.  
Akaya le suivit du regard, amusé, tout lui distribuant quelques conseils sur le genre de sous-vêtement qu'il préférait. Finalement son regard s'attarda sur la couverture de Saki et il haussa un sourcil perplexe en constatant qu'elle était recouverte de motifs de têtes de mort des plus hideux. 

« - Ta couette est très moche tu sais ... », se vit-il obligé de l'informer.

« - La ferme ou tu passes la journée de demain à poil sous ton froc ! »

Saki l'aimait sa couette, elle lui rappelait Toru et était un magnifique objet de fantasme conjugué à son traversin. Quiconque médisait dessus s'exposait à son courroux démoniaque, mais pas ce soir, il était trop fatigué.  
Kirihara haussa les épaules et posa son cul sur le lit en attendant que le brun le rejoigne, slibard en main. 

« - Alors ... c'est quoi exactement cet incident diplomatique ... ? », s'enquit Asakura en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son voisin.

« - j'ai accidentellement terminé le pot de nutella, je te jure, il s'est jeté dans mon estomac ... mon frère m'a dénoncé et livré à la gestapo ... enfin, à ma mère ... arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! »

« - Oh mais je ris pas du tout ... », s'esclaffa le musicien.

Il ramena sa couette sur lui et dans un élan de suprême générosité, décida d'en faire également profiter son voisin. Après tout, s'il voulait continuer à bénéficier de ses formidables aventures, autant le soigner un minimum et faire en sorte qu'il soit en condition optimale de déballage de sa vie.  
Akaya, le nez dans ses genoux, arbora une moue perplexe tandis que Saki couvait amoureusement du regard son magnifique dessus de lit pour s'empêcher de lui poser trop de questions. 

« - Tu sais quoi Saki ... à ton prochain anniversaire je t'offrirai une nouvelle housse de couette ... »

Asakura etouffa un grognement et planta un doigt vengeur dans les côtes du petit brun trop bavard pour son propre bien.

« - ... Privé de slibard. », déclara-t-il avec emphase, hésitant à jeter sur lui pour le ligoter avec sa couette et le donner en offrande au dieu des housses.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Fais ce que je te dis !

Titre : Fais ce que je te dis !  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Gaku/Jiro  
Rating : PG-13  
Note : Dans le fanbook il est indiqué que Saki a un petit frère. Avec Eleawin, nous lui avons donné un nom, (Jiro) un âge (14 ans) un physique (mini clone de son frangin) et un caractère (petit merdeux tentant désespérément de ressembler à Saki, allant même jusqu'à lui piquer ses copains) ... voilà le résultat, deuxième édition !

**

* * *

Fais ce que je te dis !**

Un étrange sourire flottant sur son visage, Jiro sortit de la salle de bains, encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et surtout entièrement nu.  
Il trimballa son joli fessier dans le couloir, fit une halte stratégique au frigo, ravi d'y constater la présence indispensable de coca, se servit généreusement puis alla se vautrer élégamment dans le canapé, tout attribut postérieur à l'air.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder le dimanche.  
Un bruit de clé dans la serrure attira son attention sur le point de s'endormir, et il se releva prestement, posant son verre sur la petite table pour accueillir le nouveau venu d'une pose des plus suggestives.

« - Saaaaaaaaalut … »

« - P'tain Jiro, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de pas te balader à poil dans mon appart … rhabille-toi saleté ! »

« - Mais, fit le garçon d'une voix plaintive, … t'es pas drôle Gaku … »

Le basketteur haussa un sourcil narquois.

« - Tu veux que je te renvois chez ton frère ? »

Le gamin secoua vigoureusement la tête pour signifier son refus catégorique ; pas question qu'il retourne chez Saki, ou juste pour faire le plein de sapes alors. Rien que la perspective de se prendre les pieds dans le calbar d'un amant de passage, comme ça lui était malheureusement déjà arrivé, le faisait grimacer de dégoût. Gaku ne se rendait pas compte de sa propre cruauté parfois.  
Battant les cils sous les verres fumés de ses lunettes qu'il ne quittait jamais, même en tenue d'adam, Jiro se glissa langoureusement vers son aîné et agrippa le col de sa veste pour le tortiller entre ses doigts.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire chez lui … »

« - Je suis sûr que l'exhibitionnisme est de la famille … au moins tu pourras satisfaire tes pulsions ! »

« - Gakuuuu … »

Le petit brun se rapprocha encore pour se frotter contre son torse, aguicheur et un brin inquiet tout de même.  
Amusé –comme souvent– par les réactions de son cadet, Gaku passa ses doigts le long de son dos en une infime caresse.

« - T'as vraiment pas un poil de muscle, ricana-t-il, … cache-moi ça, c'est pas beau à voir. »

« - Mais ferme-la ! »

Une main claqua sur ses fesses et le bras autour de sa taille se fit plus pressant. Asakura couina de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé et déposé comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur les épaules du basketteur, le cul à l'air, pour changer.

« - Bon, on rigole plus là … t'es vraiment indiscipliné comme gosse … »

« - Heeey, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

Mais Gaku n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de lui obéir.  
C'était un des problèmes majeurs d'avoir un petit copain qui vous dépassait d'une bonne tête et était trois fois plus baraqué, Saki connaissait aussi. Enfin, le brun n'était pas à proprement parler son copain, mais Jiro fondait de bons espoirs là-dessus.  
Reparti dans ses rêves de conquête Takayanagienne, il percuta soudain avec horreur que ce dernier avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, et exposait fièrement son chargement –lui, donc– à tout le voisinage.

« - Iiiiih Gaku, lâche-moi ! »

« - Ici ? »

Il considéra un instant la situation.

« - Non, pas ici, Laisse-moi rentrer ! »

Les doigts crispés sur la veste de son aîné, il enfouit la tête dans les plis du tissus, des fois que le principe de l'autruche marcherait dans ce cas. Gaku dû sentir la détresse du brun, et prit de pitié –et aussi parce qu'il commençait à légèrement fatiguer– il le laissa glisser le long de son épaule jusqu'à l'avoir à nouveau tremblant contre son torse. Il se retourna dos au balcon pour lui éviter de faire le spectacle plus longtemps et passa ses bras autour de lui, tandis qu'Asakura se pressait contre sa chemise, tentant de s'y cacher.

« - Ne fais plus ça … », chouina-t-il tout en profitant de la chaleur du joueur.

« - Alors écoute-moi quand je te dis quelque chose. »

Le plus jeune hocha piteusement la tête, et ne perdant tout de même pas le nord, laissa ses doigts se faufiler sous les vêtements du brun pour atteindre avec plaisir son torse musclé –pas comme le sien.

Gaku soupira, le gosse ne changerait décidément jamais. Il était trop mignon, trop pour son propre bien.

* * *

**Fin **


	6. Odeur suspecte

Titre : Odeur suspecte  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : Toru/Saki  
Fandom : I'll  
Rating : G  
Thème : encens  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !

* * *

Notes: Drabble proposé par et pour Babel ... elle a bon goût Bat XD

* * *

**Odeur suspecte **

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'appart, qu'il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour aller respirer une grande goulée d'air à la fenêtre du pallier. Mais qu'est-ce que Saki avait encore foutu ?  
Les poumons à moitié purgés, Toru refit son entrée et ferma la porte derrière lui pour éviter d'embaumer tout le couloir, des fois qu'il craquerait et retournerait le squatter le temps de respirer un peu.  
Une fois les fenêtres ouvertes, il scanna méthodiquement la pièce du regard, et nota au passage que l'affreux chaton de son copain n'avait pas non plus résisté à l'odeur atroce qui émanait de l'endroit, et gisait donc sur le dos, les pattes moulinant pour faire de l'air.  
Magnanime, il attrapa la bestiole par la peau du cou et la colla dans sa poche kangourou avant de repartir à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Chemin faisant, il mit ses répulsions de côté pour étudier l'odeur ambiante, des fois que ça lui fournirait des indices. Voyons voir ... une crotte de chien tapissée de vomi sous une feuille morte, il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Ce fumet de merde intestinale masqué par les effluves champêtres, un peu comme le spray à chiotte que sa chère et tendre maman consommait à outrance.

Spray à chiotte ...

Résolument, il prit la direction des toilettes et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur son petit brun, a genoux devant la cuvette et visiblement en bien piètre état.

"- Saki ?"

"- J'aaai maaaal auuu veeentre ...", couina le chanteur, blanc comme un linge, un flacon de désodorisant vide entre les doigts.

Le roux s'accorda un centième de seconde de réflexion avant de se décider à prendre les choses en mains. Il attrapa son copain sous les aisselles et le hissa contre lui -écrasant le matou au passage- pour le porter jusque sur le canapé où il l'allongea doucement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front pour vérifier sa température et, satisfait du résultat, il hôcha la tête pour lui même.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ... t'as bouffé dans la gamelle de ton chat ?"

"- Tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui se sert dans mon assiette ..."

Harada ricana et attrapa l'animal dans sa poche pour le coller sous le nez du brun.

"- C'est quoi si c'est pas ça ?"

Mais Saki ne voulait pas lui répondre. C'était sûrement un truc con dans ce cas, du genre un concours de celui qui boit le plus d'alcool cul-sec, ou qui gobe le plus de flamby à la minute ...

"- Bon, c'est pas grave, ça va passer ...", il caressa doucement les mèches humides de son aîné, " ... mais la prochaine fois, met de l'encens au lieu de vider la bombe de déo 'bois printannier' dans l'appart ..."

* * *

**Fin **


	7. Gnosienne

Titre : Gnosienne  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : Atobe/Saki  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis et I'll  
Rating : G  
Thème : pardon  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !

* * *

Notes:Drabble-pardon pour Eleawin qui a moyennement apprécié 'My own destruction' ... promis je le r'fera plus !

* * *

**Gnosienne **

Saki acheva sa dernière note dans un murmure presque inaudible, les lèvres soudées au micro, et lâcha un soupir qui résonna dans toute la salle, à travers les enceintes.  
Il se détacha enfin de l'objet avec lequel il avait langoureusement joué pendant toute la durée de sa chanson, et, guitare sur le dos, descendit de la scène pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une table où l'attendait un jeune homme de son âge, plutôt bien habillé comparé à lui. Ils n'étaient pas du même milieu, pourtant le chanteur se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche étirée en un demi sourire agacé.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu pourrais arrêter de bouffer ton micro comme ça quand tu chantes ?"

"- Comme ça quoi ..."

"- ... Comme si c'était une bite ... tout le monde te regardait."

"- C'était le but."

Keigo renifla puis replongea son nez dans le café qui avait largement eu le temps de refroidir depuis qu'il l'avait commandé.  
Haussant les épaules, Saki s'installa en face de lui et posa sa tête entre ses bras, le regard fixé sur le reste de la salle bondée. Au bout de trente secondes, ses épaules courbaturées se manifestèrent violement et il changea de position pour s'affaler en arrière sur la banquette, les bras le long du corps et la tête doucement penchée sur le côté.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses.

"- Tout le monde te regarde encore ..."

"- Non, toi tu mates ta tasse."

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire ironique.

"- Je ne suis pas tout le monde."

"- j'avais remarqué ..."

Encore une fois Atobe retourna à la contemplation de son café, admirant les reflets miroitant du liquide noir ... et froid. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Saki qui avait fermé les siens, et il passa de longues secondes à s'abimer dans la contemplation de son visage.

"- En fait je te regarde ... comme tout le monde ..."

Asakura gloussa doucement.

"- J'espère bien !"

Il passa une main dans ses mèches couvertes de gel et se pencha vers Keigo pour renifler une odeur inexistante dans sa tasse, observant à son tour les images déformées renvoyées par le café soluble.

"- Mais toi ... tu ne regardes jamais personne. "

Saki souffla doucement sur le liquide ambré, brouillant un peu l'esquisse du visage qu'il dévorait jusque là.

"- Tu n'es pas non plus personne ..."

* * *

**Fin**


	8. Just a Day

Titre : Just a dayAuteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Toru/Saki  
Rating : PG-13  
Note : L'ennui peut nous faire écrire beaucoup de choses ...

* * *

**Just a day**

Les guibolles à l'air, et les bras pas plus couverts, Saki ouvrit la bouche sur un long et monocorde baillement avant de se laisser aller au fin fond de son canapé.  
Il détestait Tsurugizaki pour avoir un club de basket, il détestait le club de basket pour avoir un coach aussi cruel et despotique, il détestait forcément le dit coach pour avoir nommé Gaku capitaine de l'équipe, il détestait aussi Gaku pour être le meilleur ami de Toru, et il détestait finalement Toru pour n'être jamais là et toujours en stage avec Tsurugizaki, le club de basket, le coach maudit et Gaku. Voilà, tout était dit.  
A cause de cette odieuse coallition de forces, il se retrouvait seul dans son appart, à broyer du noir et du gris sur fond de Nine Inch Nails et à tenter de se retenir encore un peu d'appeler le roux sur son portable.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre sur laquelle les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient joyeusement et esquissa un demi sourire en imaginant l'équipe de basket en train de jouer dignement sous la flotte, les pompes mutant en piscines et les maillots en serpillière.  
La voix hypnotique de Trent s'érailla progressivement tandis que la musique devenait de plus en plus saturée, à l'image de ses pensées.  
Il avait poussé le chauffage dans son appart pour pouvoir continuer à se ballader en petite tenue malgré le temps, mais la chaleur lui donnait mal à la tête et puis, à quoi bon jouer les exhibitionnistes si Toru n'était pas là ?

Un grattement en provenance suspecte de sous les coussins se fit entendre et Saki haussa un sourcil inquisiteur avant de se jeter violement sur le dit coussin pour le soulever ... et tomber nez à nez avec son psychopathe de chat.

« - Putain je rêve, mes gateaux ! Rend-les moi, abruti de chat ! »

Puisque le fait d'avoir des paquets de gateaux planqués dans son canapé ne le dérangeais pas, Saki se releva brusquement et coursa le chaton jusqu'à la cuisine, dérapant au passage sur le carrelage récuré à fond parce qu'il s'emmerdait. Le matou se planqua sous la table et le chanteur se ramassa élégamment la gueule dans les chaises, lâchant au passage une bordée de jurons bien sentis. Trop c'était trop !  
Il rampa jusqu'au tapis et attrapa le portable qui agonisait avant de le brancher sur le secteur et de selectionner le numéro de Toru dans son répertoire. Une sonnerie, deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq et enfin la voix du roux résonna dans le combiné.

« - Toruuu ! », chouina le brun au bord de la dépression, « J'en ai maaaarre … »

« - … pas là, ou alors j'ai oublié de recharger la bête, alors laisse un fuckin' message ou rappelle moi ! … biiip biiiip. »

Les naseaux fumant, Saki crispa les doigts sur le combiné.

« - Putain Toru espèce de mec indigne, est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de fois où j'ai failli crever ! Le voisin a encore ramené son frangin, il me fait saigner les tympans avec sa musique de barbare, mon chat bouffe tout ce qu'il y a à bouffer dans l'appart, il pleut je peux même pas aller draguer ailleurs au risque de faire couler mon khôl, et même mon carrelage se ligue contre moi ! Sans parler de la frustration intense dûe au manque de baise, je te jure, si tu rapelles pas dans la minute qui suit pour me chauffer, je vais me faire sauter chez le voisin ! »

Satisfait de sa prestation, il raccrocha et se hissa de nouveau dans son canapé, l'air néanmoins plus boudeur que jamais.  
Son chat –qui semblait posséder une version féline de la mémoire de poisson rouge– se glissa contre lui et se roula en boule sur son ventre.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence relatif qui régnait dans l'appartement seulement troublé par Trent et les ondes skyrockienne provenant de l'autre côté du couloir. La pluie avait cessé et déjà un rayon de soleil osait venir caresser la courbe de ses cuisses dénudées, les réchauffant étrangement.

D'un geste, il débrancha son téléphone et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Toru pourrait toujours s'escrimer à le rappeler, ça lui ferait les pieds.  
Il s'étira et ricana tout seul.

* * *

**Fin**  



	9. Clair de lune

**Titre:** Clair de lune  
**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Couple:** Toru/Saki  
**Fandom:** I'll  
**Rating:** G  
**Thème:** #14 - Musique  
**Disclaimer:** Un jour je kidnapperai Asada-sensei et je le sequestrerai dans ma cave .. .en attendant ce jour, ses persos lui appartiennent toujours.  
**Notes:** fic pour 30 baisers

* * *

**Clair de lune  
**_Moonlight sonata_

* * *

Le coeur battant à tout allure, les gestes saccadés, plus aucun son ne franchissait la barrière invisible de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses cordes vocales semblaient s'être inclinées et soumises à la mélodie ennivrante qui tournoyait autour de lui comme d'étranges volutes immatérielles. Son souffle s'accéléra brutalement au rythme effréné de la musique, puis se calma lorsque celle-ci ralentit, et reprit enfin de plus belle. 

Qu'était sa propre musique comparée à cet extrait d'un divin diabolisme, ce miel ardent, sucré et acide ... amer ...  
Et salé ... comme ces larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, sans même qu'il ne s'en apperçoive.

Ses poings se crispèrent le long de ses cuisses, ses ongles entamant distraitement la paume de ses mains.  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

Les notes entraient en lui, le déchiraient de leur perfection, le narguaient de leur précision.  
Munis d'une vie propres, ses doigts se mirent à courir dans l'atmosphère, limpides, fugaces, accrochant les tons par a-coups, entrant en résonnance avec cette mélodie magnifique et presque irréelle.  
Le monde autour de lui, lui semblait si souillé.  
Alors il tourna, tout d'abord machinalement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ne plus rien distinguer d'autre que le venin brûlant et glacial à la fois qui se distillait lentement en lui, arrachant toute autre pensée de son esprit.  
Les basses saturèrent en même temps que les notes fluettes trillaient à leur apogée et il se sentit basculer, quitter peu à peu cette clartée aveuglante bien que floue.

La musique prit fin.

Deux bras se refermèrent sur son corps tremblant et il expira lentement, les yeux hagards, comme brusquement sortit d'un rêve.  
Les lèvres du roux se posèrent sur les siennes, légères et rassurantes.

"- Ok t'as gagné Saki ... je t'achète ce cd ...", soupira-t-il.

Encore sous l'effet quasi hypnotique du morceau, le brun releva le visage vers son amant et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. La peau de ses joues le tirait, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes et le sol tanguait un peu sous ses pieds.

Il attrapa le boitier qu'il avait sous le nez, et, très digne, se dirigea jusqu'à la caisse, ignorant les quidams autour de lui qui avaient pu assister à sa petite performance.

"- Mais j'te jure ...", grogna Toru en le rejoignant, "si je choppe ce type qui te fait chialer comme ça, je lui casse la gueule ... c'est quoi déjà son nom ? Beethoven ? C'est un nom de chien ça !"

* * *

**Fin **


	10. Un jour comme les autres

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Un jour comme les autres  
**Thème :** 12 – de bonne humeur  
** Rating:** tout public  
**Pairing:** Toru/Saki  
**Disclaimer:** gnagnagna Asada gnagna pas moi !

* * *

**Un jour comme les autres **

Saki se leva ce matin-là avec l'indéfectible impression que rien ne pourrait être plus rose que la vie qu'il menait actuellement tant bien que mal dans son petit appart étriqué.

Il posa les pieds sur la moquette et regarda autour de lui.

Une couette repoussée dans l'horizon lointain de la chambre, des oreillers partis prêcher la bonne parole larvesque à l'exact –voire géométrique- opposé de leur compagne de nuit … rien dans le bordel habituel de la pièce ne laissait pourtant entendre que cette journée serait meilleure que les autres.

Peut-être que le reste de l'appartement serait en mesure de nous fournir de plus amples informations quant à la raison du sourire niais qui s'étalait en toute impunité sur les lèvres du guitariste.

Les pas hésitants et pas encore très réveillés du brun le conduisirent bientôt dans la pièce principale –autrement nommée salon- devenue depuis quelques temps le QG de son horrible chat en pleine crise d'adolescence anti-autoritariste.

Evidemment il ne fallait pas faire gaffe au foutoir ambiant des tas de sapes pour pouvoir s'attarder sur l'essence esthétique générale de l'endroit.

La cuisine, ensuite, n'était pas plus propre ni rangée que la veille. Deux bols de ramen trônaient bien en évidence sur le rebord de l'évier et semblaient supplier leur propriétaire de bien vouloir enfin leur accorder la grâce d'un peu de mir vaisselle pour tenir contre la racaille microbienne qui squattait derrière le robinet.

Mais Saki était contre le dopage, aussi les ignora-t-il ostensiblement.

Le frigo avait des airs de désert glacé, comme d'habitude, ou à peu de choses près.

Deux bouteilles de bière se battaient en duel dans la portière, et l'issue du combat paraissait évidente si l'on tenait compte du fait que l'un des deux récipients était désespérément vide.

Saki soupira et referma la porte pour empêcher son chat d'aller se faire cryogéniser le museau avant l'âge.

Il revint finalement dans la chambre et posa délicatement un bout de cul sur le matelas un peu enfoncé. Il tourna la tête et sentit aussitôt un sourire revenir s'incruster sur son expression faciale encore endormie.

Etendu de tout son long sur le cadavre du lit, Toru célébrait son premier passage dans les bras du musicien d'un paisible et mélodieux ronflement.

* * *

Fin. 


	11. 50 Versions

Titre : 50 versions  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll  
Pairing : Toru/Saki  
Rating : tout  
Note : Le Toru/Saki vu sous toutes ses coutures

* * *

**50 Versions**

#01 – Réconfort  
Toru essuya la sueur sur son front et sourit à l'idée que son brun le regardait sûrement depuis les gradins, un petit mot d'encouragement sarcastique au bout des lèvres.

#02 - Baiser  
"- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on aura assez du mois pour tester toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables du kamasutra ... surtout au rythme où tu bandes depuis une semaine ?"

#03 – Douceur  
Le roux et la douceur font deux, alors quand il montre un peu de tendresse, Saki pourrait avoir l'impression d'avoir deux Toru dans les bras.

#04 – Souffrance  
Ces deux-là cachent derrière leur sourire narquois une blessure mal refermée, dissimulent derrière leur agressivité une souffrance lancinante qui leur pourrit la vie, mais les réunit aussi.

#05 - Pomme de terre  
Saki le considéra un instant, certes beau comme un dieu, mais aussi avachi sur son canapé, une canette de bière entre les cuisses, un pet' au coin des lèvres et n'ayant visiblement pas bougé son début de graisse depuis un moment, en digne incarnation de la patate de salon qu'il s'efforçait parfois d'incarner.

#06 – Pluie  
Saki balança un coup de pied bien senti dans la porte et déboula en trombe dans le salon, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et son regard de tueur psychopathe posé sur le roux qui se gondolait bêtement sur le canapé.

#07 – Chocolat  
Quand Saki reçoit moins de chocolats que Toru à la Saint Valentin, il fait la gueule pendant au moins dix minutes.

#08 – Bonheur  
Un Saki heureux est un Saki deux fois plus chiant que d'habitude ; Toru confirmera une fois remis de ses émotions.

#09 – Téléphone  
Saki tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, émit un ricanement fort peu rassurant et bondit tel un cabri sur le portable du roux pour lui enlever sa batterie et la balancer sans scrupules par la fenêtre ; il avait prévu une soirée rien qu'à eux et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, par quelque pote ou coach relou que se soit.

#10 – Oreilles  
« Toru, tu as une oreille exécrable, alors ne vient pas critiquer ma sublime composition ! »

#11 – Nom  
« Saki, si tu couines encore une fois le nom de mon meilleur pote pendant que tu dors, j'te jure que tu vas le regretter … et rigole pas c'est pas drôle ! »

#12 – Sensuel  
Toru ne connaît pas de spectacle plus sensuel qu'un petit brun à l'air boudeur, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, une paille a demi mâchouillée entre les lèvres et n'ayant sur le dos qu'un de ses tee-shirt trop grand du basket.

#13 - Mort  
"- Toru !", Saki débarqua en furie dans le salon et se planta devant le roux, "je te préviens, si tu me voles encore mon slibard, même pour t'en faire un doudou porte-bonheur avant un match ... j't'égorge ! ... j'cautionne pas le fétichisme moi ..."

#14 – Sexe  
« - Euuuh … », Saki resserra lentement ses cuisses, un peu gêné, et finit par se retourner en boule dans sa couette en grommelant dignement sous le regard septique de Toru, « J'veux plus en fait, bonne nuit. »

#15 - Toucher  
"- T'as le poil doux ma puce ...", sussura Toru en caressant d'une main le chat endormi sur ses genoux, le tout sous le coup d'oeil affligé du brun à côté.

#16 – Faiblesse  
Saki aime caresser doucement la cheville blessée du roux, peut-être parce qu'il a l'impression que les rôles sont alors inversés.

#17 – Larmes  
Saki fusilla le roux du regard lorsque celui-ci osa lui déposer une couverture sur ses épaules et essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

#18 – Vitesse  
La vitesse de drague de Saki et inversement proportionnelle au temps de réaction de Toru.

#19 – Vent  
Enfoui dans le blouson de Toru jusqu'au nez, Saki observe la mer sans se soucier du vent qui le pousse en arrière, ni du roux à ses côtés qui expérimente une nouvelle technique de cryogénisation.

#20 - Liberté  
"- Toru ...", marmona Saki en se frottant les yeux, "... quand je t'ai dit que notre relation manquait de liberté ... je ne voulais pas dire que tu pouvais ramener tes potes a demi bourrés à la maison ... A QUATRE PUTAIN D'HEURES DU MAT' !"

#21 - Vie  
"- Tu crois que j'aurais assez de toute une vie pour explorer inlassablement ton corps, jusqu'à pouvoir y plonger les yeux fermés sans m'y noyer ... ?"

#22 – Jalousie  
« Ouais j'suis jaloux Saki, et alors … j'suis jaloux de tes profs, de ton groupe, de ta guitare que tu branles comme une pute et même de ton slibard qui te moule le cul toute la journée ! »

#23 – Mains  
Lorsque Toru attrape un peu brusquement la main de Saki pour la serrer dans la sienne, il a toujours l'impression de la briser, jusqu'à ce que le brun entremêle leurs doigts l'air de rien.

#24 – Goût  
Toru achète toujours un paquet de chewin-gum avec ses clopes, pour éviter les réflexions toujours très imagées de Saki lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

#25 – Adoration  
Saki attend toujours que Toru soit couché pour le rejoindre en petite tenue, monter debout sur le lit une jambe de chaque côté de lui, et se régaler de l'adoration teintée d'envie qui naît dans son regard.

#26 - A jamais  
Toru ricana et lâcha soudainement la main de Saki pour lui réclamer pompeusement son couteau et aller graver des obcénités fleurs bleues dans le tronc d'un arbre; le brun, resté sur le sentier, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et afficha une moue amusée en constatant que cela ne s'effacerait plus jamais.

#27 - Sang  
Toru se mit à hair le monde entier la nuit où il découvrit Saki, effondré à quelques pas de leur appartement, les vêtements déchirés, les membres bleuis par les coups et le visage quadrillé de sang séché; sur son front, les deux lettres 'PD' avaient été gravées au canif.

#28 – Maladie  
« Toru ? Je reste avec lui parce qu'il est atteint d'une maladie incurable … la stupidité. »

#29 – Mélodie  
De toutes les mélodies que Saki pourra créer, aucune n'égalera jamais celle que Toru lui murmure parfois à l'oreille, lorsqu'il est trop fatigué pour être relou.

#30 – Etoile  
« Tu verras Toru, plus tard je serais une star mondiale adulée … et c'est pas avec ton p'tit niveau minable en basket que tu me feras de la concurrence … alors s'il te plait, ferme-là et laisse-moi jouer ! »

#31 – Maison  
« Saki », Toru balança un grand coup de latte dans le battant de la douche, « si t'as pas fini d'ici deux minutes, j'te fous à poil sur le trottoir ! »

#32 – Confusion  
Toru ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait Saki pour son sale caractère ou son joli petit cul … ou les deux à la fois.

#33 – Peur  
« Toru … j'ai trop peur de comprendre et d'avoir peur mais … t'es encore puceau ? »

#34 – Orage  
Saki et Toru ne se contentent pas seulement de cris et de reproches lors de leurs scènes de ménage, ils font un remake de l'apocalypse version appartement T-erminator-2.

#35 - Liens  
Ce qui les liait, c'était cette capacité à pourrir la vie du monde pour se venger du monde qui les laissait pourrir.

#36 – Magasin  
Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Saki déteste faire les magasins, il n'y va que pour vérifier que Toru ne vide pas leur compte commun à grand renfort de carte bleue.

#37 – Technologie  
Toru profita du noir de la salle pour attraper Saki par la nuque et l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres ; une belle invention que le cinéma.

#38 – Cadeau  
Le plus beau cadeau que Saki pourrait recevoir serait une nouvelle guitare … Toru est beaucoup moins matérialiste.

#39 – Sourire  
Au réveil, le sourire de Saki est comparable à une baleine ; espèce protégée en voie d'extinction.

#40 – Innocence  
Quand Toru rentre et découvre un champs de bataille à la place de la boite de gâteaux, Saki feinte l'innocence la plus totale.

#41 - Accomplissement  
Saki leva les yeux sur les projecteurs immenses puis balaya la salle sombre du regard avant d'attraper le micro face à lui et d'entonner une première chanson a capella, sous les applaudissements de son public; au même moment, Toru marquait pour son équipe le point qui devait les emmener en finale.

#42 – Nuages  
Vautré dans le canapé, Saki à demi endormi entre ses jambes, Toru tira avec satisfaction sur son pet' et recracha un petit nuage de fumée moirée, prenant bien garde de ne pas asphyxier son brun.

#43 – Ciel  
Toru laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux du brun et leva les yeux pour observer le ciel bleu de ce début d'été.

#44 – Paradis  
Le Paradis pour Saki consiste en une simple guitare, et pour Toru un ballon et un panier de basket … être ensemble leur parait si naturel qu'ils n'y pensent même pas.

#45 – Enfer  
L'Enfer pour Toru ne serait pas un monde sans Saki, mais un monde avec deux Saki.

#46 - Soleil  
"- Quoi, tu veux pas aller à la plage ... t'as peur du soleil ou tu t'es pas épilé ? T'es pire qu'une nana putain !"

#47 – Lune  
Quand Saki se baisse pour ramasser les sapes qu'il a éparpillées un peu partout dans sa piaule, Toru peut apprécier pleinement les deux demi-lunes moulées par le tissu qui lui servent de petit cul.

#48 – Vague  
Saki aime répondre aux questions de Toru d'un geste vague de la main et d'un petit sourire mystérieux … souvent parce qu'il ne connaît pas la réponse et ne l'admettra jamais.

#49 – Cheveux  
Saki balança un flacon d'après-shampooing jaune criard dans le chariot et continua son chemin dans les rayons la tête haute, ignorant superbement la réflexion tout à fait déplacée de Toru à ce sujet.

#50 – Supernova  
« Supernova … », marmonna Toru en déchiffrant le titre de la dernière composition de Saki, « Tu vas faire une chanson sur un super yaourt ? »

* * *

Fin. 


	12. Le parcours du combattant

**Titre:** Le parcours du combattant  
**Auteur:**Howan  
**Couple:** Toru/Saki  
**Fandom:** I'll  
**Rating:** G  
**Thème:** #20 – Retour à la maison  
**Disclaimer:** Je m'en fous, maintenant j'ai mes persos à moi … n'empêche … je veux bien baby-sitter ceux d'Asada de temps en temps …

* * *

**Note:** J'avais pas d'idée d'histoire … juste une furieuse envie d'écrire …

* * *

**Le parcours du combattant.**

* * *

Saki referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière lui et vira ses pompes avec une discrétion inversement proportionnelle.

La première heurta la table basse du salon dans un bruit sourd tandis que la seconde alla marquer un but dans un vase heureusement vide d'eau. Il fallait dire qu'il laissait régulièrement crever ses plantes en oubliant de les arroser. Pour une fois son indolence jardinière servait à quelque chose ; le tapis était sauf. Sain peut-être pas, le dernier coup d'aspirateur remontant à des temps relativement indécents.

Enfin, le problème n'était pas là, le bruit ne devait pas être suffisant pour réveiller la larve qui squattait le pieu, mais c'était largement assez pour le fauve qui rôdait dans la jungle de l'appartement en quête d'une victime consentante de préférence.

Saki n'était pas consentant en temps normal, mais parfois, lorsqu'il était fatigué, c'était tout comme.

Profitant de l'obscurité et du fait que son maître venait de se prendre les pieds dans le coussin qu'il avait stratégiquement éventré au beau milieu de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt, Kuzu agita la queue, plissa ses grands yeux mordorés et bondit férocement sur le garçon.

« - Putain de merde ! »

Le chaton se fit éjecter sur le canapé après trois demi-cercles dans l'air par la queue et miaula son mécontentement, le nez dans le coussin restant. Saki était un rustre, voilà tout.

Le dit Saki avait d'ailleurs décidé de continuer le chemin vers la chambre à quatre pattes, histoire d'être sûr de ne plus se reprendre de vautre. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ranger un de ces jours. Ou à dire à Toru d'arrêter de prendre le salon pour le QG de son équipe de basket, deux fois par semaine.

Parce qu'une petite dizaine d'adolescents d'en moyenne trois mètres cinquante de haut, deux tonnes de muscles, six litres de transpiration à l'heure et au sens du ménage aussi présent qu'une antilope amphibie sur la planète mars, ben c'était pas gagné. Et Toru ne rangeait jamais, soit disant par manque de temps …

Seul Gaku l'aidait parfois à faire la vaisselle ou passer un coup de balai, le charmant garçon. Il allait refaire sa vie avec lui tiens.

Il soupira et sauta sur le matelas déjà occupé par l'homme de ses pensées, mais pas toujours en bien. Evidemment, pour changer, il prenait toute la couverture.

« - Hey le rouleau de printemps … », il le secoua sans douceur, aussi aimable que la vieille concierge du rez-de-chaussée qu'il imitait parfois dans les escaliers pour passer le temps.

Dingue ce que le roux pouvait être égoïste, même dans son sommeil. Il révélait sa vraie nature le fourbe. Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui, à part l'immense honneur de partager sa vie avec la star montante de la musique.

Saki ricana pour lui-même, et transforma la gentille secousse en faille sismique, pour finalement dérouler la couette comme une momie, et y faire à son tour son nid.

Aussitôt, deux bras chauds et peu délicats se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, alors qu'un souffle tiède et ronronnant attaquait sans vergogne sa gorge encore fraîche.

Saki aimait bien rentrer lorsque le roux était encore éveillé, et lui faire une scène de son répertoire, allant de la jalousie offusquée au strip-tease sur la table de cuisine, mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était se glisser contre lui dans le lit, et constater que même endormi, il continuait d'être le centre de son monde.

* * *

**Fin **


End file.
